The Longest Time
by read-travel-coffee
Summary: Follow-up to "Stay A Little Longer". Questions are asked and answered with more to lose this time. AU. Rating has been upped to T, for slight sexual content and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_Set about four years after "Stay A Little Longer". Lennox and Ryder are both going to university. AU, definitely. _

_Dedicated to all the people who read, reviewed, followed, or alerted my first published story. You guys make me happy. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Melissa and Joey". All rights reserved to the real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

_**Ryder**_

Sometimes I hate Ohio in December. The snow makes walking anywhere a real pain in the ass. I don't have a car here at school, and trudging through (what feels like, but I'm sure is not really) a blizzard to get to class almost makes me long for the way Joe used to drive us to school back when he first moved in with us.

So I'm a little bad tempered as I tromp to the coffee shop nearest my dorm. It's a Sunday afternoon, and maybe I should be getting a head start on studying for my first set of college finals, but I have a visitor today.

My dad's sitting at a table with a huge cup of steaming coffee in front of him. Not my biological dad, you understand. If that particular person were sitting in a Starbucks on the Ohio State campus right now, there would be federal marshal and police and who knows, maybe FBI agents right around the corner.

My father, as I usually think of him, since he doesn't really deserve the title of _Dad_ anymore, is currently languishing in a maximum security prison, where he has been for the last year and a half or so. When they caught him, I was disgusted. When he was tried and convicted, I was relieved. When he went to prison, I felt…nothing.

Aunt Mel says that's okay. He hasn't been part of my life for a long time now.

But anyway. I jerk myself out of my thoughts as the barista gives me a funny look. I order, and head over to the table where my dad grins at me as I sit down across from him.

_Hey, Ryder! _He sounds…nervous, I think. A little on edge. Which is weird, because I've never seen him truly nervous about anything. Except that time he broke Aunt Mel's favorite wine glass, about a month or so after they started dating.

_Hey, Joe, _I answer with a slight question tacked on at the end there. Before we can say anything else my coffee is ready and I stand up to hurry over and get it.

I flop back down and wait for him to start. I'm still a little surprised that he drove all the way over here, just to have coffee. He could have just called.

He looks really nervous now. Like he has something to say, but can't quite make himself say it. Sort of like I get when I want to ask a girl out. At 19, I'm still not as smooth as I would like to be. More like….jagged. Ah well.

Maybe I should put him out of his misery for a bit. So I start a conversation about my classes, and how I'm a little worried about my calculus final (who knew that college math would be so much harder than high school math? What a nightmare). As we chat for a few minutes I can see him visibly relax and as a result I relax a little. Maybe he did just come to say hi.

Maybe Aunt Mel drove him out of the house with her predictable pre-Christmas frenzy.

Speaking of Aunt Mel, Joe just mentioned her while I was off in mental LaLa Land. I pay attention now.

_So your aunt and I are thinking of having my mom over for Christmas, since she didn't make it for Thanksgiving, _he's saying. _You okay with that? _

_Yeah, that's fine, _I answer, a little confused. Is that all?

_Speaking of your aunt and me…_he clears his throat and gives me a serious look. Uh oh. It's never good when he looks at me like that. There was that one time he caught me just before graduation, in the back of his car with Holly.

I shake myself out of that painful memory. Holly and I broke up soon after that incident. Moving on. Back to Joe and Aunt Mel.

_Ryder, I know this is…strange, _he shrugs a little. _But I think you know that Mel and I have been…together for a while now…_

At the word _together_ I shudder a little. The first time I walked in on them last July I accidently saw way too much of both of them. In my defense, they were in the kitchen. No one told me that they were going to make out against the counter. I shake off that painful memory too.

_And before that, we had lived together and had a working relationship, _Joe's continuing. _So I know you might think this is a little fast or out of the blue, but rest assured that I have given this a good deal of thought. _

_You're freaking me out a little here, man, _I say, apprehension at his serious tone sinking in.

_Sorry, sorry, _he shakes his head at me, looking apologetic. That's when I know it must be really important. Joe never apologizes unless he knows it's necessary.

_Ryder, what I'm saying is…._he takes a deep breath. I hold mine. _I'm saying that I'm asking your permission to marry Mel. _

_Uh…._To say I'm surprised would be the understatement of the year. Stunned. Clobbered. Dumbfounded. Those would be more appropriate adjectives.

Joe wants to marry Aunt Mel? As my mind starts swirling, trying to come up with protests, I realize that I don't have any. He's been around for almost 6 years now. But…I wasn't sure until this moment that he loved her. I knew they were dating, that they had basically been in an unofficial, unorthodox relationship since I was in high school, but…it's them. Aunt Mel's idea of commitment is finishing a bottle of wine. And Joe's best relationship is with his weight room. So I think I'm justified with my skepticism.

Dammit, where's Lennox when I need her? She always understood them way better than I did.

I just need to be honest, I console myself. Joe's practically my dad, he has always been reasonable and respectful, even when I was a kid.

_Joe, _I start. _Do you…love Aunt Mel? _There. Out in the open. The awkward question.

He stares at me. I feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Maybe I should have led with a different question.

* * *

_**Joe**_

Wow. The kid is brutal. I saw this going differently. I saw him being excited about me getting engaged to Mel. And then he asks if I love her? God.

So I stare at him as I gather my thoughts. I see him shift under my gaze. He's nervous. Maybe more nervous about this conversation than I am. So I decide to give him the truth—in all it's annoying, mind-blowing, exhilarating glory.

_Look, Ryder, I know I haven't always been open with you guys about how I feel about you all, _I start. Great, give the guy something else to have against me. _But I hope that you know that you guys helped me get back on track when I was spinning out of control, gave me something to be responsible for. I love you and your sister…_

He's staring at me now. Awesome. I think this would have gone easier with Mel's dad.

_And yeah, I love your aunt. Definitely in a different way than I love you guys, _I laugh nervously. _But I do. I promise you, I love her, Ryder. That's something you should never doubt. _

He nods. I breathe again.

_Good to know, _he says. He sounds relieved. He was worried?

_So, how are you going to do it? _He asks. _It better be good, otherwise Aunt Mel will never let you off the hook. _

_Is that…a yes? _I need to clarify. So sue me.

_Yeah, Joe, that's a yes, you can marry my aunt. _He rolls his eyes.

I scrub my hands over my face and take a deep breath. _Glad that's over. Thanks, Ryder. _

_You hurt her, I kill you, _he threatens. I have to fight both proud grin and an eye roll. Skinny Ryder, trying to take me on? Right. In what universe?

But he's glaring at me, deadly serious. I look him right in the eye and nod.

_I won't, kid. Don't worry. _

He holds my gaze for a minute longer and I see the man he is becoming. Confident, smart, protective of the women in his life. I like to think some of that's my influence. Maybe it is.

_New Year's Eve, _he suggests. My eyes widen. Whoa. That does sound good.

_Done. _I grin, and he grins back.

_Just make sure you show me the ring before hand. Gotta make sure it's big enough. _Ryder's eyebrow raises in challenge. I accept that stipulation with a nod of my own.

That's my kid, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

_**Author's Note #2: **Should I continue this? I have a little more written, but I'm not sure where it's going and it might turn out to be one of those things that should just stand alone. Review and let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the encouragement with this story. It looks like I'm going to continue as long as the words keep coming! Here's chapter 2. I hope these couple of scenes live up to your expectations. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Melissa & Joey". All rights reserved to the real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

**Mel**

When Joe suggested we stay in tonight, I was surprisingly okay with it. A couple of years ago there was still enough party girl in me to want to go out, or throw some lavish affair for my friends and colleagues. Even with the kids living with me a New Year's Eve Bash would have been the highlight of the year.

But I've mellowed out lately. Gotten old. Ugh. Don't even think that. How about matured? No. That makes me sound like a piece of meat.

Although normally I don't mind being looked at like I'm something to eat, that's changed too, over the last year or so. There's only one man I want to be looking at me like that.

And since he's the one that asked me to stay home with him tonight, just the two of us, I think I can go with that.

But it's quiet. Almost too quiet. Like I'm supposed to be waiting for something to happen. I have no idea where Lennox, Damien, and Ryder are.

Speaking of kids…I have to hold back a grin. When Lennox asked us (_More like informed us_, Joe had grumbled when we got off the phone with her) about her boyfriend of one year staying with us for the holidays because his parents would be off on a business trip to Hong Kong, Joe just about had an aneurysm. But like usual, he couldn't say no to her, especially because we (_yes, both of us,_ as I keep having to remind him) actually like Damien. He's a nice kid. Good to Lennox.

But they showed up a week before Christmas, about an hour after Ryder had finally gotten home from Ohio State, and Joe immediately grabbed Damien's bag and dumped it into his old room over the garage that we had converted to a guest-room-slash-office when Joe started sleeping in my—our, now—room regularly.

_You'll have your own bathroom, and you are welcome to the kitchen whenever you want,_ Joe had said grudgingly. _Let me know if you want more pillows or anything._

Lennox glared at him. _Why are you putting Damien in the guest room? _

Joe just glared right back. _I don't care what you do at college—and frankly, Len, I don't want to know—but when you are under my roof, you will sleep in separate beds._

_Your roof?_ I snorted. They both glared at me, and poor Damien was turning bright red. I decided to save him.

_C'mon, Damien. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. They are going to be at it awhile._ I jerked my head in the direction of the door and safety. Damien followed me with little hesitation.

As we headed downstairs we could hear Lennox yell,_ Technically, it's Aunt Mel's roof! And why do you care what we do here if you don't care what we do in New York?!_

_Because you're my little girl!_ Joe yelled back. I could imagine Lennox's face—shocked, a little elated, but mostly mad. _And as far as I'm concerned you're going to stay a virgin forever, okay?! Just let me think that!_

Above us, just before a door slammed, we heard Lennox give out a shriek of frustration. Joe came down a minute later and informed us that he was going to for a run. I shrugged at Damien and offered the young man (now thoroughly mortified) a sugar cookie.

Uh oh. Back to the present. Joe's looking at me. Why's he looking at me that way? He looks like he's got something to say.

_Out with it, Longo,_ I sigh.

His expression changes. It's softer, a little more open, but also determined. _You know I love you, right?_

_Uh, yeah,_ I mumble, blindsided. What?

_And I know you think this might be a little fast, but believe me, it's about 3 years in the making…._he continues. I'm still a little shocked.

Wait. Wait. Where's he going? _Where are you going?_ I blurt out as he slips off the couch.

He looks up at me…from down on one knee, and my heart stops.

* * *

**_Joe _**

I promised Ryder New Year's Eve, and I keep my promises. Plus, it's just too perfect an opportunity to pass up. She's here, I'm here, I love her, and….yeah. That's pretty much it.

The ring I'm pulling out of my pocket also met Ryder's standards. I made sure of that, the minute I left the jewelers' the day after I asked his permission.

Okay. You can do this, Longo. This isn't like last time. Mel is not Tiffany, she's not after your money, and you already have a great life with her. This is just icing on the cake. You can do this.

_Mel…_I stop. Great. One word. This is hard. I need perfect words, and they aren't coming. Shit.

And god, she's staring at me like she's never seen me before. That can't be good, can it?

Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Are you a man or not? Just do it. Ask. You love her; it's not that hard.

_Mel,_ I begin again. _I can't really say that I've loved you since the day we met. I can't even say that I liked you the day we met. You were stubborn and bossy and loud and hectic and sarcastic. _

Hmm. Maybe that wasn't such a good start. Now she looks like she's going to cry.

* * *

_**Mel **_

Is he proposing or dumping me? Given the small box in his hand, I would lean toward proposal, but the lines are really matching the props here.

I was not hectic! What does that even mean?

No, no, no. I am not going to cry.

* * *

Joe

I need to get this back on track. I'm trying to get her to marry me, not dump my ass. Get it together, Longo.

_But, Mel, after a while we found a rhythm. And then I began to notice all these amazing things about you,_ I continue. There we go. Better.

_Like the way you can hit back at me. Or the way you love your job. Or the way you love Lennox and Ryder more than anyone else in the world…._I trail off, because her hand has slipped into mine and is squeezing hard and that seems like a good sign.

_Maybe not anyone else in the world_, she whispers. My heart leaps. Seriously, what was I worried about?

I squeeze back and open the small box to reveal the ring I had picked out for her.

_Obviously I didn't really have a speech prepared,_ I laugh a little and stare down at the ring. _But what I'm asking for I'm completely sure of. Will you marry me, Burke?_

* * *

_**Mel **_

I don't even look at the ring, at first. I'm too busy staring at him. He looks so nervous. He drops his gaze right before he asks.

_Will you marry me, Burke?_

Oh my gosh. Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh.

_Yes. Yeah, I will. Yes, I will marry you, Longo._

There is really no other answer I can give. He's it for me. One and done. Finite. The only.

And now he's sliding the white gold onto my finger and I'm launching myself at him and my arms are around his neck and he's kissing me like he never wants to stop and we are crashing to the floor in a heap and still he keeps kissing me because holy crap we are getting married.

And just before I lose myself in his lips and tongue and teeth and hands and gorgeously toned body, there's a shout from the stairs. I can feel Joe's groan reverberate all throughout my body.

And I shiver, because no matter how prudish he is about Lennox's sex life, he sure isn't reserved about ours.

But Ryder is pounding down the stairs and Joe is struggling up from the floor in front of the couch and dragging me with him. Wait, we have to be social? Isn't there some protocol for engagement sex with no interruptions?

* * *

**_Lennox _**

I stay standing at the top of the stairs as Ryder bounds down in front of me, yelling something about _Way to go, Joe!_ I wonder vaguely if he knew about the proposal I had just inadvertently witnessed. It looks and sounds like he did. Weird. I'll have to ask Joe about it.

But for now, I will watch the adults as they pick themselves up off the floor. Her hair is mussed, eyes bright, cheeks pink. He's looking happier than I have ever seen him. Joe grins widely as Ryder gives him one of those awkward man-hug things—a cross between a hug and a back slap with some grunting. Who knows, you know?

So I head over to Aunt Mel and smile this huge cheesy smile because holy shit, they are getting married. I mean, I figured it would happen, but not for a while! Good for Joe, getting up the guts to ask. Sometimes he does get it perfectly right.

And this is one of those times, apparently, given the way Aunt Mel is squeezing me as I hug her. Then Ryder is elbowing me out of the way to admire her ring and I'm left looking over at Joe.

He raises an eyebrow and opens his arms with a questioning smirk. _Too old for hugs, Lennox? I mean, your boyfriend is upstairs…._

I try to glare at him, but it doesn't work because he's looking at me like that. A warm glow is burning in his eyes behind the teasing glint, with maybe a little hesitation there too, like he's waiting for my reaction to more than just the hug offer.

So I wrap my arms around him, hold on tight. It reminds me of another hug, one he gave me when he promised to stay with us. It was the first time he had told me he loved me, and since then we have reserved hugs and I love you's for very special occasions—my high school graduation; the day he dropped me off at my first dorm room; last Christmas when he gave me diamond earrings and an embossed journal, telling me quietly that they were the first things he bought when he found out his new company's stock had tripled in two days.

I stand here as his embrace tightens and I feel him lean his cheek on top of my head. I can hear Aunt Mel chattering in the background with Ryder. Who still doesn't seem as surprised as I am by the whole event.

_You told Ryder about proposing, didn't you?_ I whisper, smiling slightly.

I feel him chuckle. _Yeah. I had to ask someone for permission to marry her, didn't I?_

I jerk back and he stars down at me, surprised that I had pulled away so abruptly. _What? You…asked Ryder…about marrying Aunt Mel?_

I'm pretty sure that's the cutest, most ridiculous thing I have heard of in my entire life. Wow. My dad is…amazing. A little crazy. But mostly amazing.

_Yeah,_ he nods slowly. _That a problem? Should I have asked you? I just figured it was a man-of-the-family thing…_he trails off, looking a little anxious about insulting my feminist side.

I grin and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widen. _I think it's great. So should we call you Uncle Joe now?_

He grimaces. _No way. That makes me feel old._

_Fine, fine, fine._ I hug him again.

It's definitely a special occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_This is more of a filler chapter. It's sort of my way of venting-I was MOH for one of my best friends and we had no idea what we were doing. So in addition to going to college full time, working, worrying about deployment (her husband is a Marine), and having a (slow) social life, we were planning her wedding, and we had to do it in six months. _

_Still have no idea where this is going. I have some scenes mapped out but not written yet, and I'm not sure how they are going to fit together. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you stick with me. _

_Also, I might be raising the rating soon. I'm quickly realizing that there is quite a bit of cursing and some sexual content that might not be appropriate for a K+ audience. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "Melissa & Joey". All rights reserved to the real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

**_Mel_**

Planning a wedding is hard.

Planning a wedding in addition to working full time and maintaining a good relationship with your fiancé, who also works full time, is a nightmare. A legitimate nightmare.

I was one of those rare girls who didn't really think about my wedding in much detail. To be honest, I wasn't interested in matrimony very much. In those days, I was just looking for the next good time, the next guy to make out with, the next free drink.

Wedding, marriage…not really a priority.

But when Joe asked, the only thing I thought was _yes. _In every way I knew how to say it. _Yes._

Yes, I would marry him. Yes, I would agree to love, honor, and cherish him 'til death do us part. Yes, I would buy the white dress, pick out the flowers, dance with him, shove cake in his face.

But as I stand here with this insane woman who dares to call herself a wedding planner and who is currently babbling on and on about seating arrangements, I am regretting those "yeses".

Not too much. But enough to make me resentful and twitchy for the rest of the day.

I walk in the door and am greeted with a wall of scents. Homemade ravioli? I stumble into the kitchen to find my fiancé (such a nice word!) stirring a pot of pasta on the stove.

He looks up and smiles. Smiles right into my eyes and I feel myself melt a little bit more, just like every night.

He works from home, from that office that used to be his room. Given my complete ineptitude in the kitchen, he still makes dinner almost every night.

He's handing me a glass of wine to go with the smile, saying something about dinner being ready in 10 minutes and I should go sit down. Just this simple, ordinary act—handing me a glass of wine—reminds me why I'm so very in love with this man and why I've been dealing with caterers on my lunch break.

(Who, by the way, don't actually provide food during these meetings. So not only am I forced to give up my break, but my time to eat as well. And then I have to talk about food. Not eat it. Ugh.)

Back to Joe.

Joe is….he's arrogant and stubborn and sarcastic and annoying. He's strong and confident and sexy and smart. Ridiculously handsome. Overbearing, protective, sensitive, kind. He loves my niece and nephew…who are, for all intents and purposes, our kids. Did I mention that he is incredibly good-looking?

So I do as he says…I sit down, at the kitchen table so I can watch him as he moves easily around the space. He's always belonged here, in this house, even when I didn't want him.

_How'd it go with Jillian? _He asks from behind the stove. My newly-acquired good mood evaporates and I down the wine. He lifts a brow, but doesn't say anything. Wise, Longo.

_That bad, huh? What's up, Burke? _He starts to dish up our ravioli and ladles marinara sauce on top, with a sprinkle of cheese to finish.

_You didn't say that this would be so damn hard, _I groan as he sits down next to me and slides a plate in front of me. I dig in, ravenous despite my foul temper.

_What's hard, Burke? I mean, you just have to sit there and pick out stuff you like from the choices she gives you!_ He shrugs, takes a bite of pasta.

I drop my fork. _Are you kidding me?! _I hiss at him. _You think that's all this is? That all I have to do is sit there and point?_

_Don't you? _He asks, baffled.

I take a deep breath. _No, _I say through gritted teeth. _I have to deal with caterers, wedding cake bakers, dress makers, bridesmaids, flower people, church people because you want to be traditional, colors, patterns, wine, seating arrangements, venue costs, invitations. You name it, I have to look it over and approve it, on top of all the other work I have to do for my day job!_

My voice had risen to almost a screech, something I'm not proud of but powerless to stop. Joe sits there, a little shocked at my outburst and little worried-looking.

_But…why are they coming to you? Why isn't Jillian dealing with some of it? _He asks, seriously confused now.

_Apparently she is, this is just after she has sorted out half of the bad choices, _I sigh.

_So, why isn't she asking me any of this? I'm the one who has been married before!_ He states, unnecessarily. Yes, Joe, we all remember your busty, gold-digging, fake ex-wife.

_Because apparently I'm the goddamn bride and I should care about these things! _I yell. _Even if I don't care if our invitations are parchment or damask or whatever! I also don't care what we serve at the reception. I don't care about a theme for the rehearsal dinner! I just…_I break off with a dry sob and push back from the table.

I'm so tired. I just want it all to stop. Can't we just be married, already? I have meetings and deadlines and lobbyists to see and proposals to read and and and—I just want it to stop.

I race up to our room, not knowing that Joe is on my heels. I turn to slam the door in frustration but his foot is there, blocking it, probably painfully throbbing. I feel a twinge of remorse, but flop onto our bed anyway, face down, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. For a long time there's no sound. Nothing but me hiccuping and telling myself to not be a baby.

The bed sinks as he sits down on it, next to my hip. His warm hand strokes my hair slowly, then makes it's way down my back and up again, a soothing rhythm. I calm down considerably and turn to look at him.

There's an apology in his eyes that makes me want to cry again. I sniff and he lays down next to me, stretched out on his side, hand still on my hip, comforting and solid. Mine.

_I'm sorry, Mel, _he says quietly. _I didn't realize that everything was piling up on you. After the first few meetings with Jillian, when we did our initial pick-and-choose thing, I thought we were good to go. That you only had to pick out your dress and stuff. Things I know you like doing…._

_Stop. Stop it, Joe, _I say firmly. _It's not your fault. It's just people who assume I'm interested in all this—I am, I promise. I want to marry you, I want to have a fabulous wedding. But it's not my entire life, you know?_

_I know, _he nods. _I know you have other responsibilities. We both do. So from now on, if you don't have time or don't want to deal with a decision about our wedding, tell Jillian to come to me. I know what you like, I think I can get some stuff done myself. As the groom, I think I'm entitled to an opinion, _he laughs a little and a weight drops off my chest.

What did I do to deserve him? I roll closer and slip my arm around his waist. _Thank you_, I whisper into his neck.

* * *

**_Joe_**

_Thank you, _she murmurs against my neck.

All I can do is nod, hold her close, and wonder if we'll get through this.

* * *

**_Author's Note #2: _**_Love it? Hate it? Out of character? I think so, maybe a little bit, but since it's AU I'm not too worried. Let me know! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__I have no idea where this came from. It turned out to be pretty vague. I'm not sure if I like it, but it just flowed out today and I'm avoiding my summer school work so here it is. _

_Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review. Especially the guests, to whom I cannot reply, so consider this your thank-you-note. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "Melissa & Joey". All rights reserved to the real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

**_Mel_**

No. No no no. Not now. Please not now. Not right now, when we're so close.

It's going so well. We divide and conquer. We're getting through it.

It's almost done. Almost here. Almost over.

Over.

Are….we?

Was that the door slamming?

* * *

**_Joe_**

Second chances are good.

Second thoughts? Not so good.

The door slams behind me as I storm out of our house.

The SUV can't go fast enough. Away from everything I'm afraid of and everything I'm terrified to lose.

* * *

**_Mel_**

His car is gone. My blue Honda is sitting, lonely, in the garage, with a space next to it.

Like me, as I slump over the kitchen table, a bottle of wine at my elbow and no glass in sight.

Everything's half empty tonight. My garage, the kitchen table, the bottle of wine.

Not my heart. I think he took that with him.

* * *

**_Joe_**

The park is quiet and dark. A little spooky. No kids on the swings, no moms on the benches. Just the rustle of leaves as a slight breeze sweeps through them.

I'm getting married here in a month. Or I would be, if I wasn't so sure we would fail. And we will. It's just a matter of time. Everything I do crashes and burns at one point or another. My career, my marriage, my relationship with my brother.

For May, it's a little chilly. And I didn't exactly stop to grab a jacket when I made my angry exit out of the house.

I walk to one of the deserted benches and sit down. I'm pretty sure I just effectively ruined my relationship with Mel. And that's good. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

She shouldn't be caught up in the disaster that is me and relationships. She hasn't been divorced and had a string of unmeaningful, short-lived flings.

Well, to be fair, she did have a lot of random flings, back when we first met. Before we were dating.

I tip my head back and there are the stars. I try to drain my mind of all thought, especially of what happened tonight. The fight was petty, about things I thought we had put behind us.

* * *

**_Lennox_**

Men suck. I am almost 21 years old and I still haven't figured out this universal truth.

So I'm stuck here in the silence by myself, with my boyfriend of almost a year and a half out there somewhere in the city.

I had never seen him so angry. Just because I wanted to go out tonight and he didn't and I said _We never do what I want to do! _And he fired back with _You know that's a lie, Len! When was the last time we went to a game, or a concert I like?! Hm? It's always about you!_

_It's never about me! _I had screamed back at him.

And from there everything was fair game. The way he never does the dishes, the way I get caught up in a story and don't surface for days, how he wants to spend more time with his friends, how I never spend time with my friends.

Everything. Every little, annoying, frustrating thing I had ever thought about him or our relationship came out tonight.

And he was giving it right back to me. Shot for shot. All my worst qualities and some I had never realized I had.

And now, as I sit here, I'm tired. And confused. Most of what I said was complete bullshit, I know, I know. I was angry.

But he's gone. He walked out like the coward he is and didn't—

Stop, stop. He's not a coward. Anyone would run if they were being shrieked at unrelentingly for almost an hour.

My fault. All my fault. Well, mostly my fault. He yelled back too, hit some sore spots. Took some cheap shots. We both did.

I wander into our bedroom, in the apartment we share with four other people. College students, like us, all going to Columbia. Like us, two of the four people are a couple. I'm just glad no one was home tonight to hear us fight.

Our bed is unmade. I didn't bother to really get into the habit when I left for school; that was what Joe had been for during high school, I couldn't start being neat now, could I?

Damien's clothes are a little scattered, a pair of boxers on the floor near the door, his shirt hanging out of the dresser, jeans in a pile near the bed. That pair of jeans is my favorite…hugging all the right areas. Last time he wore them, I pretty much jumped him before class. He left them near the bed, where they had landed, I guess. That was….

Was that really this morning?

God. I've made a mess of things.

Men don't generally suck, I guess. My dad would do anything for me. My brother, annoying little snot that he is, is pretty awesome, especially now that we don't live together.

Dad. I could use his advice right now. But that would mean asking for it, and he's still so insufferable when he knows he's right.

I'm dialing before I can rethink it. It's still too quiet here. I need a voice.

_Now's not really a good time, Lennox,_ comes Joe's voice, hoarse and strained. _I'll call you later._

_No, you can't call me later! I'm in the middle of a crisis, Joe! _I snap. And there it goes. It all comes pouring out.

_And then he walked out and I'm here in our room and his stuff in next to me and all I want to do is hug his shirt and crawl into bed and snuggle with him and I am still so mad at him for the things he said…._I'm running out of steam. _And I just…I need to know, Joe._

_Need to know what, honey? _He still sounds tired and sad. Not exactly the reaction I usually get when I call him with boy trouble. Something else is going on, and I'm finally realizing it.

I concentrate on my relationship first. Get one problem out of the way, then I can grill him on what's up on his end.

_I need to know…._I stop, searching for the right words. _I need to know if it's worth it. I need to know if I should fight for it. If I should call him, go look for him. I need to know if I…need him._

_Does he make you happy? _He asks quietly. _When you aren't mad at him, does he make you laugh? When you are mad at him, do you still want to be wherever he is?_

_Yes, _I answer softly. _So, you think I should fight? You think it's worth it?_

_I think you need to think it's worth it, Lennox, _he says seriously. _I don't know much about Damien or your relationship, but if everything else about him and you as a couple makes you happy, then don't give up. Don't end up like me, divorced once and on the verge of ruining the best thing that's ever happened to you._

_Wait. Joe. Back up. What the hell's going on?! _I yell into the phone. _What happened with you and Aunt Mel? Why do you sound all…defeated?_

* * *

**_Joe_**

_I think we're done, Lennox, _I grit out.

Why does it sound so much worse when I say it to her?

* * *

**_Lennox_**

_I think we're done, Lennox._

Those are the words that stop my heart, far more than anything Damien had said tonight. Done? They can't be done. They just….can't.

_Joe, you….can't,_ my voice catches on a sob I didn't realize was building in me. _God, you can't! You guys are so in love, have been forever. Nothing can break you!_

_You're naïve, Len, _he sighs. _I'm not good at this. Marriage, career, it all fails, don't you see? It's me, it's not your aunt, it's not you or Ryder. It's me. And I can't keep acting like it won't be._

_But…you and Aunt Mel, Joe. It's been so long!_ My voice is rising in pitch, a lot like Aunt Mel's. Which can't be helping him right now. But he's being an idiot. Everything fails, my ass.

_If it was going to fail, if you were going to mess it up, don't you think it would have happened by now? Your wedding is in less than a month, Joe Longo! _I yell into my cell phone. _And what did you just tell me? Fight for it! Your marriage is damn well going to fail if you don't fight to make it work! _I take a deep breath.

_If you aren't going to fight for Aunt Mel, Joe, _I say, knowing my next words are another cheap shot. I'm just taking them all tonight, aren't I? _If you're not going to fight for Aunt Mel, for the woman you love, then fight for me. For me and Ryder. You can't do this to us again._

_Dammit, Lennox! _Joe explodes on the other end. _This is exactly what I'm talking about! I can't marry Burke because what if we do fail? And then I'm out and I lose you and Ryder too, in addition to her! I'd rather end things now, and maybe keep you, than not have a chance when she kicks me out._

_You're not being fair, Joe, _I whisper. _Do you think we would drop you like that? I would fight harder to keep you as my dad than I would to keep Damien as my boyfriend._

_Lennox…._he groans. Then silence. _Shit. What am I going to say to Mel?_

_You're going to go home and say you're sorry, _I command quietly. _You gave me advice, now I'm giving you some. Aunt Mel loves you. She's going to fight too. I know these last few months have been hard on both of you, with the wedding and your company and her getting ready to be reelected. But she's going to fight. So you need to, too. Okay?_

He sighs. I think I've won. Thank god. _Okay. Thanks, honey. Sorry for unloading on you. And calling you naïve. Now go find Damien. But tell him that if he ever walks out of you again, I'm going to break both his legs._

_I'll tell him. _I think I hear the door opening. Damien? Please, god. _Gotta go, Joe. I think he's back._

_See you soon, honey, _he says, sounding the happiest he has since I called him.

_Bye, Dad, _I say quietly and press End. I stare at my phone for a minute, then look up.

Standing at the door is Damien. He looks flushed, like he's been running around the city. Or really mad. Probably both. I go over to him, reaching out for a tentative hug. He returns it, wrapping me up in his arms. I sigh, sniff a little.

_I'm sorry, _I whisper. He squeezes tighter. _Sorry about that._

_It's okay. We can work it out, _he murmurs. _Who was on the phone?_

_Joe. He says next time he's going to break your legs, _I give a watery chuckle. Damien laughs quietly against me.

All better.

* * *

**_Joe_**

Damn. Lennox just put me in my place.

But her words were enough to make me see how wrong I am. I do need to fight. Or Mel will kill me.

So I drive home, almost recklessly. I slip inside, almost nervously.

Who am I kidding? It's like doing the Walk of Shame, only a million times worse.

There she is. God, why is she so beautiful? In one of my dress shirts and a pair of jeans, face blotchy and eyes red, Mel Burke is still beautiful. And mine. Although from the glare she is giving me, I'm not so sure I should use that sentiment out loud.

_Hey, _I say.

* * *

_**Author's Note #2: **__Sorry about the sort-of cliffhanger. I don't know where this next conversation is going. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_I'm sorry this took so long. It probably would have taken longer if I hadn't gotten a PM from one of the loyal readers of this story. I just haven't been sure I like this enough to post it, and I've only edited it once. Any and all mistakes are my own. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own "Melissa & Joey". All rights reserved to the real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

**_Mel_**

_Hey?! _I shriek. _That's all you can say?! You walked out on me, you asshole!_

_I came back, _he says sheepishly, arms out to the side in a sort of whatdoyouwantmetosay type of gesture. Oh, I know exactly what I want him to say. But that can wait. Right now, I'm going to scream at him.

_But how was I supposed to know you would come back?! _I yell, standing up and marching over to him. Suddenly his shirt is too tight, his scent too close, and I just want out of it. I'm so angry I almost start crying again.

I hate that he can do this to me. Make me angry enough to cry, reduce me to tears, but it's still his shirt I am wearing. I put it on hours ago, once the bottle of wine was half-empty and I was a little sweaty and wanted to change.

But he doesn't need to know that. Jerk.

What was I doing? Right. Screaming at him.

_Are you going to do this every time we fight? Walk out like I'm a business meeting and you can just withdraw from the terms before the contract is signed?_

He gapes at me. _Mel, you are not a business arrangement. Not anymore. You never were, really._

_So stay and fight. Not everything around you is going to crash and burn, Joe Longo! _I can see that I hit the nail right on the head, based on his stricken expression. So that's what he's worried about.

_You're worried we're going to end badly, aren't you? _I soften my voice a little. Just a little. I'm still super pissed that he walked out.

_Not anymore, _he says quietly. I can see the honesty in his eyes.

_What made you change your opinion? _I ask, because I'm actually curious. Where did he go, when he took his car and screeched out of the driveway?

_Lennox. _He answers simply. _She called, and I was just about to give up, end it—_he breaks off at my stricken gasp.

_You were about to what? _I whisper, all my worst fears confirmed. But no, he's here. He wouldn't be explaining it to me if he was still going to….right? Wait, he's talking again.

_I was, Mel. I was…scared. _The admission seems to be painful to him. Well, join the club, buddy. _I was afraid we would fail at this, and then I would lose you, and the kids too. Everything, all at once, because I was worried I'm the reason everything around me doesn't work out._

_Joe,_ I sigh. _Not everything is going to fail. But what…how did Lennox change things?_

_She called, _he shrugs. _She was having a big fight with Damien, who apparently walked out on her too…seems to be a trend in the Burke-Scanlon family. Men who walk out during fights, _he tries to joke feebly.

But I'm too caught up in the news about my niece. _Is Lennox okay? Does she need to talk? Should I call her? How did it end? Did Damien come back? _I'm almost frantic with worry, ready to jump on the first plane to New York.

Joe hurries over, tentatively rubs his hands over my arms in a soothing gesture that works to calm me down every time. I do breathe easier and he smiles a little at me. Even in the middle of a fight he still knows me way too well.

_She's fine, Mel. He came back at the end of our conversation. The important thing, _he continues, his hands stopping at my shoulders and squeezing, like he's afraid I'm going to pull away. The jury's still out on that.

_The important thing is, she made me come home. Told to me get over myself and that you loved me and told me to fight for you, because you sure as hell would fight for me, _he leans down to brush his mouth close to my ear. I shiver against my will.

_Damn right I would, _I whisper. _So…are you? Going to fight for me?_

* * *

**_Joe_**

_Yeah, I am, Mel, _I whisper back. She smells so good, a mix of my cologne and her leftover perfume, and I'm almost completely distracted. But no, we need to finish this.

_If you'll let me, _I continue, a little hesitantly. There is still the chance she will push me away and tell me to get out of her house. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she did. I've been an idiot.

But I'm the idiot who loves her. Hopefully she still knows that.

And then she's relaxing under my lips and hands, slipping her arms around my waist. I almost groan as she sniffs a little, her head tucked into my neck.

_Promise to never walk out again, _she still sounds broken a little. It makes me wince to hear her like that. Strong, confident, icantakeonthewholecitycounci l Mel Burke is afraid I'm going to break her heart.

Crap. I really am an idiot. Damage control time. Tease her. Make her smile.

_I promise. I mean, if I did, you would starve, since you still can't cook, even after 6 years of living with the best amateur chef in the city, _I joke quietly.

Her shoulders lift in a hiccup. I feel her smile against my skin. Better. Much better.

_Why would I bother when I can order said chef to cook for me? _She banters back. _But I wouldn't call him the best…._

_Hey! _I protest half-heartedly. I'm just glad she's not crying or screaming. _I've noticed you eat everything I put in front of you, Councilwoman._

_That's because I'm eating for two, Longo, _she lifts her head to look up at me, a sneaky gleam in her eye I'm not sure I like.

_Er…what? _I ask. Wait. No. No no no. She's not-? No. but I have to ask.

* * *

**_Mel_**

Oh man this is so much fun. Panicked look on his face is the best revenge. I raise one eyebrow, daring him to ask.

_You're not….pregnant, Mel? _He asks, looking like the question has been gauged out of him.

I let him stew there for a few more seconds. His face is slowly going from panicked to downright scared. So. Much. Fun.

Just before he looks like he's going to pass out on our kitchen floor, I take pity on him.

_No, I'm not, Joe, _I laugh. It's still a little watery, but this is good. We are still solid, can still tease each other.

_Thank god, _he groans, wrapping me up in a tight hug. He pulls back suddenly, a soft look beginning to take the terrified one on his face. _Although, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?_

Oh my gosh. Joe is…wow. The tables are turned, and now I'm the one who's floored. He's just…wow.

_No, _I whisper. _No, it wouldn't. But…let's wait a couple years, okay? Being married to you is going to be enough work as it is._

He grins and lifts me off my feet. As he's twirling me around in a bear hug, I know.

We're going to be fine. Maybe not for a while, it's going to take work to get past this, but….yeah.

We're going to be great.

* * *

**_Author's Note #2: _**_Like I said, I'm not so sure about this. But I'm rarely sure about anything I post on here. So you guys tell me and review, if you feel so inclined. Until next time..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay, apparently once I get going I can't stop. So here's a double update for you. Hope you don't mind, haha. But probably don't expect another quick update, because I'm buried in my university classes. Anyway, enjoy! As usual, all mistakes are mine._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "Melissa & Joey". All rights reserved to their real owners. I just write for fun. _

* * *

**_Ryder_**

Jessica looks nervous. I would be too, if I was meeting my boyfriend's family all in one go.

Wait. No. Girlfriend. Girl. As in, female. I would never have a boyfriend, obviously. I mean—I'm totally straight, you can ask anybody. I just meant—

Never mind. Focus.

Anyway, I'm terrified and it's _my_ family.

It's just that everyone important to me is here in one place today, for the first time since January. And I needed a date for this wedding tomorrow, and Jessica and I have been dating steadily since March. So when I asked if she would come to a wedding with me, she agreed.

And that's how we ended up here—me in a jacket and tie, her in a blue, knee-length dress with a neckline just low enough to get my attention and keep it on her.

The restaurant is a little crowded, given that the entire wedding party is in it. And some of the happy couple's friends. Well, lots of their friends. The wedding party isn't all that big. Two people on each side of the alter. Me and Joe on one, Aunt Mel and Lennox on the other.

Trust Aunt Mel and Joe to pick their favorite Chinese food place for the rehearsal dinner, no matter how small it is.

Although I'm kind of surprised Joe didn't insist on cooking. Weird of him to relinquish control on a task he's so convinced he's a master at. But I did have his pasta and homemade garlic bread for dinner last night, so I think I can give him the title of Master of the Burke-Longo-Scanlon Kitchen.

But only in my head, of course. Never out loud. Aunt Mel would probably kill me for _Stroking his ego, _as she put it last time I complimented his cooking. Joe had made some crack about stroking something else, and if Aunt Mel had glared at me like that, I probably would have run for cover. Joe, on the other hand, just laughed. Or maybe leered, one can never tell with them.

Ugh. The images. Moving on.

Jessica had rested and gotten dressed for dinner while the rest of us were at the park practicing for the ceremony tomorrow afternoon. I had gone back for her, and now we are walking into the tiny hole-in-the-wall place and I'm scanning the area for Aunt Mel and Joe.

There. Aunt Mel looks great in a deep green cocktail dress, her blonde hair down around her shoulders in Joe's favorite style. Joe's tie matches her dress, but he's in a grey suit so it doesn't look like they tried too hard.

They look…relaxed. Happy. Relieved. Like they are extremely glad it's almost over. Lennox told me a little about Joe's freak out but it was obvious he had kept most of the details to himself despite her attempt at getting it out of him at the time. I'm just glad they made it.

Six years is a long time.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and grab Jessica's hand as I wend my way through the crush of people to my aunt and her fiancé. They're at a table in back, a little removed from the center of things…another change I'm still getting used to. But I suppose once you pass 35 there is an unwritten rule about mellowing out a little and growing up a bit.

I stop right in front of them and they look up in surprise. I told them in advance that I was bringing Jessica as my plus one, but they hadn't met her yet. I feel a little bit anxious as Joe turns his stern gaze to her.

I clear my throat and squeeze Jessica's hand a bit. _Jessica, I'd like you to meet my parents, Mel and Joe. Guys, this is my girlfriend Jessica._

* * *

**_Joe_**

I'm thrown for a loop. Ryder has never referred to me as his parent, or his dad, or his father. He might when I'm not around, because it's easier to do that than to explain, but he's never acknowledged our bond in that way before.

Not to my face anyway.

Lennox does, sometimes. Rarely. When Mel and I met Damien for the first time she introduced me as her dad. And there was that one time she asked me to stay with her, to be her dad for a little longer.

But Ryder. No. Not that I know of.

I feel my eyes sting as I think more about it. I blink quickly—no way is Mel going to see me cry over such a simple thing—and stand up, offering my hand to my son's girlfriend.

_Nice to meet you, Jessica. Glad you could make it, _I say warmly. _Hope you enjoy the evening. Oh, and word of advice: don't let my buddy Ryder here eat the kung pow chicken. He can't handle it._

Ryder looks a little embarrassed. But Jessica laughs and shakes my hand and then Mel's, whose face mirrors my shock. Ryder drags her away from us, and I try to process the whole thing with my fingers creating a solid physical link to my fiancée as we sit there.

* * *

_**Ryder**_

That could have gone worse, I guess. It's Joe's job to embarrass me, I suppose. Now all I want to do is escape my parents. And maybe sneak away to make out with my girlfriend, like Joe seems to want to do with Aunt Mel.

He's not fooling anyone. We can all see his hand at her back. I don't even want to think about what's going on under that table.

But, you know, if Jessica wants to try anything, that's totally fine with me. I'm 19, what can I say.

Anyway, it's good to be alone with her, as alone as we can be in a crowded restaurant. For now, we can just sit here, and I can think about how grateful I am that I found a girl who will put up with my slightly dysfunctional family, and look hot doing it.

* * *

**_Mel_**

I'm Ryder's parent? That's so sweet.

Wait, I'm Ryder's parent? Joe and I are…parents?

God, that makes me feel old.

But he's sitting there looking as confused and sappy as I feel. Good. At least we're in the same awkward, parental boat.

Plus, we're getting married tomorrow. We're sort of stuck in this boat.

God, that really makes me feel old. Married. Like, a grown up?

But Joe is blinking hard—is he trying not to cry? That is just too sweet. I'll have to tease him about it later—and shaking Jessica's hand. He lets go, and she turns to me. We shake, and I feel my fiancé's now-free hand settle on my lower back.

He's rubbing tiny circles against the fabric of my dress and oh, wow, that feels amazing. And doesn't he smell delicious? I can feel my face flush a bit and I hope my nephew—son—doesn't notice. He doesn't, apparently, because he's smiling at us and turning to find a couple seats.

I sit back down at Joe's nod, run my hand over his thigh, clad in that sexy, sexy grey suit I didn't know he owned. I stop short of feeling him up under the table, because we promised ourselves we would observe the traditional no-sex-the-night-before-the-wedding. And if we start, I don't think we will stop. So, no.

He shifts under my hand, his own fingers traveling upward over my side toward my—

Whoa. Why did we decide to be traditional, again?

No, no. We promised each other we would do something right—given that our relationship has always been unconventional. So I glare at him a little and move my hand.

He grins at me wolfishly and moves his own. But that doesn't stop him from leaning down and capturing my mouth in a searing, quick kiss.

My eyes flutter and I start to kiss back when I feel him pull back, a smug smile on his face. Damn him for making me all hot in front of our kids. Damn him for not following through. Damn both of us for deciding we wanted to be traditional.

But I'm smiling back at him, almost against my will. His smirk softens, then widens as Lennox comes over and flops down next to him.

* * *

**_Lennox_**

Aw. Aren't they cute. Snuggled up together at that back table. But no, this party isn't about them.

Well, okay, it's about them. The whole weekend is about them.

But that doesn't mean we have to leave them alone. Plus, Damien is on the phone with his mom, and I'm bored. Might as well bug my parents, right?

Right. So I ease myself down into the chair next to Joe, effectively popping their little bubble.

_Hey, Joe, Aunt Mel, how's things? _I grin back at Joe, who greeted me with a smile.

_It's a little hot in here, don't you think, Len? _He answers with a swift glance at Mel, who bristles next to him.

Obviously I interrupted something. Something I would rather not think about, given that I know they pledged to wait until their wedding night to…well. Yeah. Not thinking about that.

_Sure…I guess, _I say hesitantly. Let's change the subject, shall we. _Have you met Ryder's date yet?_

_Yeah. Jessica. Seems nice, _Aunt Mel smiles. _Much better than Holly. No stick up her butt._

The three of us snicker and I sneak a glance at my brother, who's sitting at a table not far from ours, eating with his arm over the back of his girlfriend's chair. He looks relaxed, and I'm glad for it. As much as he annoys me, I'm glad he's happy with her.

_So, ready for tomorrow? _I ask. I really want to know. After their major fight a few weeks ago, I'm still a little…unsure. Theirs has been the only stable relationship I've been presented with my whole life, so to have it shaken to thoroughly like that—and witness it so closely on the phone—was hard.

Aunt Mel literally lights up. Joe grins easily. I put my worries aside. They're in it. I know they are.

_Yep, _Joe replies, kissing Aunt Mel impulsively on the cheek. She smiles softly and I feel like I'm intruding, for the first time since I sat down.

_Yep, _Mel parrots. Parrots. Hm. I like that. I file it away to use in a story later. _I'm ready to be done with this. I'm ready to be married. Feels like it's been forever since he asked, _she finishes sheepishly.

_No, forever would be how long it took him to ask you out, period, _I smile impishly. _I thought he was going to, and then he never did. And then….Ryder walked in on you._

Aunt Mel groans at the memory. Joe shrugs. I laugh. I'm just glad it wasn't me that caught them in the kitchen that one time. Poor Ryder. Scarred for life. It's hilarious.

_On that note, _I say, spying Damien coming back into the restaurant, pocketing his phone, _I'm going to go eat dinner. Bye guys._

I start to walk away, then turn back for a second. _I love you._

* * *

**_Joe_**

I'm going to fall asleep smiling tonight, even though I'm going to be sleeping in a hotel room with my nephew across town from my gorgeous fiancé on the night before our wedding.

Because after tomorrow, I'm going to have a wife, a niece, and a nephew. Who are more like our daughter and son, but whatever. Either way, they are going to be mine.

That thought is possessive and macho enough to get me through any sappiness I feel when Lennox says she loves me. No one needs to know just how elated I am to hear it.

Possessive and macho. Yep. That's me.

_Love you too, Len, _I answer automatically.

So much for macho. Possessive might still work though.

Who am I kidding? The Burke-Scanlon women have me wrapped around their little fingers. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that.

But if Ryder ever finds that out, I'm going to deny it six ways to Sunday. Or however that saying goes.

* * *

**_Author's Note #2: _**_So there you go. I hope you caught on to the fact that this jumps ahead in the AU timeline a bit. We're getting closer to the end, I think. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! _


End file.
